Talk:Mortal Coil (episode)
Plot Hole Seven of Nine only revives Neelix throughout the whole show. She never revives any other crew member who happens to die later on. Don't you think there is a huge plot hole here? That after Seven demonstrated her resurrective powers, Janeway and others would keep assigning her to resurrect anyone as soon as they die? Why did she only revive Neelix with her nanoprobes and nobody else?? -- 10:05, 16 December 2007 (UTC) : Here, this IP user's got a point. --K. Shinohara 20:28, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ---- Off topic from "Forum:Plot hole from "Mortal Coil" onward"... ::How about discussing it there instead of creating a new thread here? --OuroborosCobra talk 20:41, 5 January 2008 (UTC) : I understand. Because no one saw his post on that article's talk page, I brought it to the users' attention here. --K. Shinohara 21:46, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :: You would have brought it to just as much attention by posting there, thus bumping it in RC. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:55, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::: I also mentioned this on his talk page, but I guess we can have two double discussion pages on one topic. --Alan del Beccio 22:26, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ---- Getting back on topic... ::Maybe, and I am now guessing based on what I remember from the episode: Didn't Neelix got suicidal? Like he was on his way to commit suicide? they maybe decided that it was not worth it, that the crew would rather die in peace than to weak up and have all his/hers/androgynous beliefs destroyed, like Neelix and the Great Forest (or something). Maybe the crew had the opportunity to choose, but signed a document where they declined the ressurection? But because it was not mentioned anymore on the show, we can only speculate. -- Rom Ulan 20:57, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe the Borg process gave Neelix some sort of degenerative venereal disease? They were too embarrassed to talk about it or to do it to anyone else. Case closed. -- Captain MKB 00:40, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Check out this discussion: Forum:Resurrection_technology. Many IP users made points. 00:47, 8 January 2008 (UTC) PNA I put up the PNA template becuase, as anyone can see, this is totally incomplete and really quite worthless. Unfortunately, I don't remember the episode well at all so I cannot help out by being a major contributor.--Obey the Fist!! 20:16, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Does an afterlife exist? See Forum:Afterlife in Star Trek. Shirk I think there’s a chronic misunderstanding. There is an uncreated link for Shirk, which I think is based on Neelix saying “Goodnight, sir” to Naomi’s toy in a silly voice. Been a while since I watched this episode but I don’t think Shirk is its name. Has it got to go?--Archer4real (talk) 15:30, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :I was just wondering what that was myself. I thought it might be a Vulcan name. --LauraCC (talk) 18:23, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :Does anyone have the script? --LauraCC (talk) 16:44, May 1, 2017 (UTC)